


Idol Worship

by kimtaengsshi



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtaengsshi/pseuds/kimtaengsshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Idol Worship

You and your friend, Mark, have just finished your early morning exercises at a park in the suburbs of Seoul. As daybreak approaches, the two of you decide to visit the nearby public bathhouse to wash up and relax for a bit before going to work. After paying for your locker rentals at the cashier, you walk towards the changing room together, chatting along the way, when a woman stepping out of the female changing room catches your eye.

"Hey, Mark, doesn't that woman remind you of anyone?" You whisper.

"Hmm...yeah, she does look familiar...like...someone from TV, perhaps?" He replies, as the two of you study her from a distance.

"Oh...my god, you're right! Isn't she Jihyo from TWICE?"

"Wait a min- yes! It's really her! Wow...I can't believe we'd ever get to see a celebrity with our own eyes, not to mention here of all places! Why do you think she's here?"

"Why else? The same reason we're here, I bet."

"Do you think she'll take a picture with us?"

"In a public bathhouse? Dude...Much as I'd love to, I'm not keen on having the cops called on me, bud."

"Still..."

"C'mon Mark, let's go. Leave her be."

"Fine..."

You continue towards the male changing room and Mark reluctantly follows, mumbling something about a missed opportunity. As is customary at Korean bathhouses, you strip down completely, wearing only a single bathrobe around your naked body. After keeping your own clothes in the locker, you leave the changing room with Mark and head for the baths.

About an hour later, you and Mark are done cleaning yourselves. As your final stop at the bathhouse for the day, the two of you drop by the steam room to relax and loosen your muscles.

"Phew! The steam is thick in here!" Mark comments as the two of you enter the room. You can barely see more than a couple meters through the steam.

"Yeah. Whoever that is, he must really like it hot," you reply with a low voice, gesturing with your chin towards the figure you notice at the opposite side of the room, his face obscured by the steam. Mark nods, getting the message: Whoever that is, it is probably not a good idea to be heard talking shit about him. Without another word, you walk to one of the benches lining the wall of the steam room, away from the other person, and sit down to soak in the steam quietly.

As the minutes pass, your eyes grow more accustomed to the steam. You can see that benches line three of the room's wooden walls, with an additional long bench in the middle of the room.

There is something else. The more you look in the direction of the person you are sharing the room with, the more you feel something is not right about him. Then you figure it out.

"Mark."

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me, or is that other person actually a woman?"

"Huh, really?"

"Yeah, look at her."

"Hmm...Yeah, sure looks like a woman to me. Why is she here?"

"I'm not sure. Something's not right."

Mark gets up and walks toward the door. He looks at the sign hanging outside before quickly shutting it close and walks back to you.

"Shit," he hisses in a whisper, "we're in the women's steam room! Let's get out of here before that woman calls the cops on us!"

"Hang on," you say, holding your hand up to stop him, "if she had noticed us, she'd have called the cops on us minutes ago. Come to think of it, she hasn't even made a single sound since we entered the room. I want to know why."

"Are you crazy? We need to get out of here!"

You ignore Mark's hurried complaints, sneaking towards the woman. Once you are close enough, you recognise her immediately.

"Oh my god...Mark! Look! It's Jihyo!"

Mark, who is anxiously looking outside of the room, turns to look back at you.

"No way! Are you sure?"

"How can I not? We just saw her earlier!"

Unable to believe your words, Mark walks back into the room, rejoining you by your side to see her for himself.

"Shit, you're right. It's really her!"

You stand in front of the idol sitting before you, examining her. She appears to be fast asleep, softly breathing in and out as she sits on the bench with a slackened posture. Her hands are by her sides and her legs are opened slightly, straightened outwards and lying limply on the floor.

Jihyo is indeed as beautiful as her reputation has led you to believe. She simply looks divine in your eyes, especially with that gorgeously long red hair draped delicately over her shoulders and down her back, smooth and elegant like a bolt of rich silk. Her perfect red lips are soft and pouty, her delicate facial features accentuated by the effervescent glow radiating from her sun-kissed skin. The steam in the room has formed countless beads of condensed moisture on her forehead, trickling down her cheek to her neck, running out of sight beneath her bathrobe. Although it is large enough to cover up most of her skin and protect her modesty, it clings to her tightly enough to expose the contours of her voluptuous figure.

Jihyo's famously bountiful bosom is nothing short of majestic: Although the bathrobe is secured by a belt tightened around her waist, it barely succeeds in containing the two massive pillows of flesh above it, with the flimsy cloth struggling to prevent her heaving chest from spilling forth with each breath she takes. Down below, the two sides of her bathrobe have parted around her right leg, opening up like a slit to reveal her thick meaty thigh. You instinctively swallow, watching as tantalizing streams of sweat and condensation run down her inner thigh.

Truly, Jihyo can only be described as the epitome of physical perfection, a proverbial goddess on earth - a goddess of sex and fertility, that is, for the longer you stare at her sensual and alluring form, the more you feel that she is the very personification of pleasure and desire. Mark, who was so insistent about leaving mere moments ago, is now frozen in place as he marvels at her beauty with awe and delight. He eventually turns to look at you, and you are certain that the look of lust and desire in his eyes mirrors your own.

"What do we do about her?" Mark whispers to you.

"What do you mean 'what do we do about her'? Why should we be doing anything at all?" You question in reply.

"C'mon dude, I know you're feeling the same thing as I do. And I don't mean our hearts nor minds here," he says, gesturing towards your crotch, "I mean, just look at her! I want to fuck this beautiful sleeping bitch so badly right now. Don't you want to?"

"Well sure, who wouldn't? She's a fucking goddess. But what if she wakes up? You said so yourself, this is the women's steam room. What do you think will happen if she wakes up to us jammed deep inside her?"

"Fuck that. Look at her, she's dead to the world. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!"

You cannot argue with Mark on that one. As much as you want to ignore it, a part of you is dizzy with anticipation just imagining her warm, tight and wet folds wrapped around your throbbing cock. You want Jihyo, that much is for sure.

"Still..."

The two of you continue with your argument, neither willing to yield to the other. The debate is settled, however, by an unexpected turn of events.

"Mmmphh..." Mark and you stop mid-sentence when your ears pick up the moans coming from Jihyo as she purrs in her sleep. Her eyes are still closed, but she arches her back and parts her lips, moaning all the while.

"Fuck...yes...oppa...fuck me...ohhh...harder..." she mumbles, writhing about on the bench and grinding her hips slightly in her seat. Her thighs part slightly further, and you swear that for a moment you had caught a glimpse of her glistening pink slit.

"See? She's practically begging to be fucked. Do you really not want to tap that?" Mark asks.

"I...well..." You stutter, running out of reasons. Perhaps he is right. Surely, there is nothing wrong with giving Jihyo what she wants, right? You will just be giving her a particularly good dream, after all.

"...Fine. But go lock the door. The last thing we want is for anyone to walk in on us."

"Now that's my buddy. Alright, give me a moment," he says with a smile, slapping you on the back before trotting off towards the door. You take a moment to collect your thoughts, until Mark re-joins you by your side, the two of you standing in front of the sleeping beauty, ready to begin.

"Ready?" You whisper over to Mark, holding in your hand one end of the belt fastening Jihyo's bathrobe together.

"Let's get this show on the road," he whispers back in reply. With that, you tug at the belt, pulling it until the knot comes undone. The garment clinging to her loosens immediately, causing you to draw a sharp intake of breath as it begins to unravel itself. Freed of their restraints, Jihyo's already-heavy bosom expands to their full natural size, causing both of you to gape at them in awe.

"Oh my..." Mark exhales, feeling breathless just looking at her. Her chest rises as she inhales, pushing out against her robes and causing it to part slightly at the top, exposing the entrance to her boundless valley. A mere two inches of fabric is all that remains between your vision and the paradise that lays hidden within. Unwilling to waste any more time ogling her clothed body, you grab at the hems of her bathrobe and throw it wide open.

Park Jihyo, leader of Korea's top K-Pop girlgroup and arguably one of the most well-endowed idols ever, is now stark naked before your very eyes. Her sleeping form is sprawled out on the bench with you and Mark towering over her. You feel your cock rise to full attention as you look over her body, taking in all the sights you could not before with the bathrobe in the way. Every inch of skin that was concealed is now laid bare to your eyes, and it is a glorious sight.

Her breasts are larger than you have ever imagined from the pictures and videos you have seen of her: Two large, natural pillows of fat sitting on top of her ribcage without any sign of drooping or sagging whatsoever, topped with rosy-pink nipples seemingly calling out for your attention. Her hourglass body has curves in all the right places, her slender waist flaring out into generous hips wide enough to create the perfect cradle for your twitching member. Her thighs are just as mouth-watering as her breasts, thick and meaty to hold up the weight of her luscious ass - yet another part of her flawless being. Her mound is completely shaven, and her lips are plump and pink, dripping with arousal from her dreams. Jihyo is the living embodiment of the perfect woman, a forbidden fruit radiating with an air of fertility as it invites you to pluck and devour it.

The heat and humidity in the room is doing wonders to her bare body, creating a layer of sweat and condensation that gives off a lustrous sheen. The temptation proves too much for you to resist anymore. Falling to your knees, you bring your head level with Jihyo's chest before launching forward to seal your lips around her right nipple. Mark grumbles something about you getting ahead of him - you are too focused on the milky flesh in your mouth to listen - before following suit within seconds, taking her left breast into his mouth as the two of you begin worshipping her heavenly tits.

You lap at her breast, loving the way her pink nub hardens and perks up as your tongue flicks at it. Mark sucks and nibbles on her nipple while fondling her other breast with both hands, squeezing and kneading at it furiously. As you lick across her smooth slippery skin, savouring the taste of her sweat, Jihyo's body reacts to your ministrations, letting out numerous loud lusty moans in her sleep, arching her back as she presses her chest outwards, serving herself up to your hungry mouths.

"Mmmh...Aahhh...More..." Jihyo moans, her eyes shifting rapidly beneath her closed eyelids: A sign that she is clearly enjoying her dreams. You and Mark feast upon her wondrous mounds, hands eagerly groping at every inch of her body that is within reach. On this account Mark already has a head-start on you: One of his hands is already jammed up between her inner thighs, cupping her crotch and massaging it with expert skill. His fingers dig deep into her, causing her to pant and moan at a frantic rate, his assault on her womanhood eliciting little squeals of delight that are music to your ears. You release your hold on her breast, letting it go with a "pop". Her breasts have been thoroughly licked clean of her sweat, instead they are now slick with a thick coating of your saliva, giving them a well-oiled appearance impossibly more delicious-looking than they already are.

A wave of boldness suddenly overcomes you, triggering a yearning to taste more of Jihyo. Getting up from your knees, you sit on the bench next to the sleeping woman and turn her head to face you. Holding it in place with your hands, you caress her cheek before leaning in towards her rosy lips. As the kiss connects, you feel a powerful surge of energy flowing through you, the likes of which you have not felt before. It is both invigorating and arousing, making you feel alive in a manner that you have never experienced. Her lips feel so soft and full, and they taste as sweet as honey. Getting lost in the moment, you close your eyes and surrender to her alluring aura, kissing her for the longest time.

Suddenly, you sense Jihyo stirring from her slumber, and she sleepily moans into your mouth, returning your kiss on reflex as she gradually regains consciousness. Her eyes remain firmly shut, yet she is responding in an animated fashion. You feel her tongue entering you, twirling around your own as she makes little cooing noises of pleasure, which sends a wave of pleasure tingling down your spine. Then, her eyes shoot wide open, her self-awareness fully awakened. She breaks the kiss, pushing your body away as she stares at you, the shock and confusion evident in her eyes. She notices Mark's hand buried inside her snatch a moment later, causing her to shriek as she backs away from the two of you into the corner of the room. It is then that she realises how her privates are still on full display, and she quickly wraps her bathrobe around her body again before glaring back at the two of you.

"Who the fuck are you two and what are you doing here?"

"Erm...we..." you struggle to come up with a satisfactory response. What can you really say, though? There is no way in hell you can talk your way out of this. You look at Mark, who looks back at you in fright. Maybe you should have listened to his first advice to leave the room, and ignored his later proposal to take her. Then you look down at his hand - the hand that was fucking Jihyo's cunt - and observe just how wet and sticky it is with her pre-cum. You look back at her, and you can tell that her cheeks and lips are flushed in a deep shade of red, while her thighs are crossed, pressing tightly together in an attempt to suppress her arousal. Despite her hostility to your presence, there is no denying she is still sexually excited by your actions.

"I said, who the fuck are you?" She repeats, more loudly and angrily this time. You swallow, pursing your lips as you decide on your answer. There is only one way out of this mess.

"We're...we're just some ordinary guys who accidentally found you in this room, and your unearthly beauty is so flawless and alluring we felt compelled to worship your heavenly form and give you the pleasure and gratification a goddess like you deserves."

The words roll off your tongue as they form in your thoughts without processing them further in your mind. You immediately give yourself a mental slap on the forehead when you are done, and you can sense the cringe coming from Mark. This reply is as lame an excuse as it gets, and all three of you know it. You have never said something cheesier and more greasy than this, you think. Still, your answer catches Jihyo by surprise, taking her completely off-guard by your brutal honesty and shameless pick-up line. Her face is slightly obscured by the steam, but you manage to make out that her expression has softened.

"That's...a first," she says. The hostility in her voice is still present, though lessened significantly, replaced in large part by uncertainty on how to respond to her molester's flirtations, as well as something resembling anticipation of what will happen next. You notice that her crossed thighs are rubbing against each other on reflex, as if she is experiencing a sudden rush of tingling sensations. Clearly, your words are having an unexpected effect on Jihyo.

"That changes nothing, you two are still perverted creeps," she says, though her words are not as venomous as before, "get lost and leave me alone."

"No way," Mark says, picking up on the shift of the mood in the room, "not until we sate our desires to satisfy your magnificent body."

Mark's advances appear to have pushed Jihyo towards a corner, and she decides to stop playing defence and go on the offensive.

"So you two fuckers are intent on groping me, even if I say no?" She says, folding her arms. At that moment, an idea forms in your head - a gambit, that is, but one worthy of attempting given the circumstances. Before Mark can reply to her accusation, you pull at the belt of his bathrobe, causing it to unknot itself, then quickly do the same to your own. Your robes fall to the floor, giving Jihyo an unobstructed view of your bare bodies. Her jaws fall wide open, unable to stop herself from gaping as her eyes gawk at the two muscular men before her and the thick, hard rods pointing in her direction.

"The real question is, do you really want to say no?" You ask with a low voice. The battle is all but over at this point. There is no denying the truth that Jihyo wants the two of you; the thirst burning in her eyes as she drinks in the sight of your naked bodies is all the proof you need. Still, the idol leader attempts to maintain her aggressive front, protecting her last shreds of pride and dignity.

"Fuck you," she spits. You smirk as you walk towards her, each step forward accompanied by a gentle rubbing and squeezing of your own member. Her eyes dart nervously from your groin to your face, then to Mark, who is doing the same as you. She makes no attempt at resistance or escape, however, instead opting to remain silent, her arms still entrenched over her chest. The barely visible tongue slipping out to graze across her lower lip as she swallows with a slight gulp gives her away, however. You grab her right upper arm, pulling her up from her seat to stand mere inches before you. Her bathrobe, which was never fastened in the first place, falls back open, bringing her naked body back into view.

"Fuck you," she repeats in a whisper, this time more like a plea than a retort, as though begging to be taken, "fuck both of you."

"That can be easily arranged," you reply, gazing intently into her eyes as you pull her bathrobe fully off her shoulders, letting it drop to her feet. Jihyo does not react, her face betraying no fear, apprehension or nervousness, only anticipation as Mark takes his place behind her. The three of you are now fully naked, your bathrobes lying in heaps around the room.

"I'm going to enjoy you so, so much, goddess," you tell her, sneaking your arm behind her and swiftly pulling her up against your body by the waist, causing her to gasp in surprise. With her lips parted in that moment, you seize the opportunity to capture them with your own, kissing her deeply. Jihyo sighs, surrendering herself completely as she wraps her slender arms around your back, pulling your bodies tighter together. Her naked breasts are squashed against your chest, their firm yet bouncy warmth engulfing your skin.

While the two of you are lost in your intimate embrace, you feel two hands sliding in between your chests, making Jihyo gasp slightly in surprise as Mark cups her bulging tits, playing with their weight and squeezing her nipples between his fingers. He begins planting kisses along her neck, nibbling and sucking on the supple flesh. She moans into your mouth as her growing arousal spurs her to intensify your make-out. Her lips move more hungrily against yours, the battle for dominance between your tongues burning with growing intensity as they dart back and forth into each others' mouths, lapping at and caressing each other with unrestrained lust. Mark begins grinding his member between the crack of her ass while continuing to grope and squeeze at her chest, as you simultaneously reach downward, gripping tightly onto her butt cheeks with both hands to steady yourself as you in turn grind your own cock against the slit of her dripping-wet vagina, careful not to penetrate her prematurely.

The three of you continue with the foreplay over the next few minutes. Jihyo melts into your and Mark's embrace as her submissive side gradually emerges, her body growing compliant to your touches and commands. She is wet, willing and ready, and you can practically taste her arousal in the steamy air. Throwing her head back in ecstasy, she turns to face Mark who moves in for a kiss, while you bury yourself into her bosom, eagerly sucking and licking on her nipples. As you twirl your tongue around the circular centre of her areola, Jihyo's hands reach down to your hips, wrapping her warm, tender fingers around both of your members. She begins working up and down your shafts, squeezing gently at first, then with increasing vigour, causing your swollen lengths to pulsate hotly in the confines of her small hands. The three of you work as one, with you and Mark interchangeably wrestling with Jihyo's tongue while her hands jerk the two of you off.

Craving for more, you lead the three of you towards the centre of the room, not letting go of each other throughout, before finally breaking off to gently push Jihyo onto the bench. She meekly complies, lying down on top of it, her petite body fitting nicely along its length.

"Ready for more, goddess?" You ask, as you and Mark kneel on each side of the bench, diving in to feast on her juicy tits before she can answer.

"Ah, fuck, yes! Yes!" She cries out, throwing her head from side to side in ecstasy as you both suck and massage her twin peaks. You reach down to her crotch with one hand, slowly rubbing up and down her slit as you gently touch and squeeze her clit, making her shudder with delight. Her womanhood is thoroughly soaked from Mark's earlier stimulation, so your own digits are able to glide right inside her easily. Your thumb works incessantly against her sensitive clit as your other fingers thrust into her repeatedly, scouring her walls until you finally find her G-spot. Grinning, you apply a generous squeeze to that area, causing Jihyo's back to curve like a bow and forcing an animalistic howl from her lungs.

"Oh, fuck! Don't... don't stop!" She pants, as you gladly oblige her. You pull away from her breast, focusing on pleasuring her lower hole, while Mark quickly claims both tits for himself. He dives right in, eagerly suckling on them and twirling his tongue around her nipples. You keep working on her G-spot while your thumb continues flicking and rubbing at her clit, filling the steamy room with the lewd echoes of Jihyo's cries and moans.

"Oh, shit! Please, fuck, keep going! I'm... getting there!" She proclaims, hanging her head off the edge of the bench. Her long fiery-red hair cascades over the side of the furniture like a wave of fiery passion as she bites her bottom lip in anticipation of the oncoming orgasm. You redouble your efforts, making sure to hit her G-spot just right and rubbing her clit with just the perfect amount of pressure. You can swear that her pussy is tightening its grip around your fingers the closer she gets to the point of no return.

"Mark," you call him. His eyes look up at you without pausing his ministrations to the breast in his mouth.

"Mmh?"

You give him a nod, and he immediately understands. The two of you continue going at it for another minute or two, and once you feel that Jihyo is teetering on the edge, you withdraw your fingers and signal Mark to pull away from her tits as well.

"Wha... why'd you stop?" She pants, looking up at the two of you with a confused and upset expression. Her eyes are clouded with a passion that has only grown since the last time you gazed into them.

"Where do you want to go?" You ask Mark, ignoring the idol whimpering about her receding orgasm as the flame dies down within her.

"Hmm...I want her pussy. You?"

"Tits. Definitely tits."

"Alright then," with that, Mark moves to kneel between her legs, pushing her thighs wider apart as he dips forward to seal his mouth around her warm, wet cunt.

"Ohhh, yeah..." Jihyo moans, her legs shuddering as Mark earns his first delicious taste of her juices. He works to please her with his lips and tongue, while his hands roam about caressing her thighs. Meanwhile, you straddle her stomach, bringing your hand that is coated with her pre-cum close to your face.

"You smell like heaven, Jihyo..." you moan, as your nose fills with the fragrance of her arousal. You lick your tongue along the length of your palm, gathering up her nectar upon your tastebuds. She tastes better than anything you have ever had before, like the finest delicacies the world has to offer. Her flavour is addictive and her musk intoxicating, and your dick is pulsing and twitching in reaction to the combined assault upon your senses. You need to fuck her so badly right now...

Mark is busy attending to her pussy, devouring her with his mouth as he holds her firmly in place at the hips, his tongue moving in quick circles against her engorged clit. Her hands clutch desperate onto the edges of the bench as she writhes about and bucks her hips in response to the attention he is giving her.

"Mmmmmm...Yeah...Just like that!" She breathes, her cheeks flushed as her eyes roll up, revelling in the pleasure. Her moans are unceasing, sounding like music to your ears. You love how Jihyo is so vocal when she is being fucked - as befitting the main vocalist of TWICE, you think.

"Look at me," you say, kneading her right breast with one hand. Her eyelids flutter open, her deep, dark eyes meeting your own. You brush the thumb of your other hand gently over her lips, spreading her own juices over it.

"Suck it," you command, pressing your thumb firmly down on her lower lip, "taste your pussy."

Jihyo obediently complies, first licking, then sucking upon your thumb. Her eyes never leave yours as she does so, and you stare deeply back into her passion-clouded gaze as she meticulously cleans your hand, finger by finger. A shudder of excitement runs through your body at how hot she looks while doing this without leaving your eyes, and you throw your head back to look up at the ceiling, closing your eyes as you groan involuntarily.

"You like that?" She asks with a motherly smile, giving your appendage one last affectionate suck. You nod.

"Good, because you'll like this even more," she releases your hand, then proceeds to squeeze her soft, round breasts together, deepening her cleavage.

"C'mon," she smirks, "go ahead and fuck them."

You do not need to be told a second time. You shift forward, lubricating your manhood with the mix of her saliva and cum on your hand. Then, gripping firmly onto it, you aim its head at the entrance, and dig your fingers into her mounds for purchase as you prepare to thrust into her chest. You sense a fresh wave of shudders coursing through Jihyo's body as Mark redoubles his efforts between her thighs. She moans slightly with her eyes staring at you, conveying the burning lust and desire consuming her, making it clear that she is absolutely begging for this. You push your hips forward, maintaining eye contact with her as your cock quickly slides into the tight valley. The feeling of her soft, squishy tits wrapping around your hard cock is heavenly, and you cannot help but moan out in response.

"Yes...fuck my tits," Jihyo purrs. You take her advice and start thrusting, picking up speed quickly as you rock your hips back and forth. You can feel your dick throbbing inside her cleavage as her tongue licks the sensitive tip of your penis in time with your thrusts, while her soft, comfortable tits massage your shaft. The sensation is so different from what you are used to. Sure, you have done this before with other women, but the feeling of fucking Jihyo's tits is an experience like none other.

Suddenly, she screams. You open your eyes, confused and disoriented by the lust clouding your mind. The expression on her face is one of pain but also overwhelming pleasure, and it is only after looking around do you realise why: Mark has just penetrated her tight cunt without warning, pounding into her at a merciless pace from the get-go as his cock disappears inside her up to the hilt with every thrust.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me! FUCK ME!" Jihyo cries out, her voice a mixture of pain and ecstasy as her head thrashes about from side to side. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh fills your ears as Mark drives his dick in and out of her pussy. It awakens an animalistic impulse within you, and you turn back around to face her, wildly groping at her fun-bags as you plough into her at a rapidly growing pace. You feel her sweat-soaked breasts jiggle and quiver against your dick, and you cannot help but cry out as well while Mark drives his cock into Jihyo's pussy at an unrelenting speed.

The sight of this scene is incredible. Here you are, mounted above one of the most famous, most big-breasted idols in the world, thrusting your cock into her chest while Mark's face betrays his absolute joy as he fucks her tight little pussy. Her large breasts are being stretched to their limits, squashing against your pelvis as you sink your dick into their soft, supple skin. You marvel at how much fun you are having: never did you imagine that you would get to thrust into Jihyo's godly mounds.

"Fuck...Fuck..." She cries out beneath the two of you, clearly struggling to speak given her position, "harder...Yes, don't stop fucking me! OH! YES!"

An incoherent string of curse words and lewd remarks follow after, driving you to plunge into her with more force than ever. Her large breasts quake and jiggle, bouncing in rhythm to your and Mark's movements in a way that is hypnotic and entrancing to your eyes. The way they mold so smoothly around your cock is truly exquisite. You begin to feel like you will come at any moment, and the intensity of the sensation leaves you breathless and unable to think properly.

"J-Jihyo...I'm close...Ugh..." you grunt between thrusts, your pelvis rocking steadily into her soft mounds.

"Me...me too..." Mark groans, the sound of his skin slapping into hers intensifying too as he accelerates towards the finishing line. Jihyo's pussy tightens up gradually as her moans grow louder, teetering on the edge of her orgasm.

"Let's...finish...together..." She pants, her tone turning from one of pleasure to one of effort, her breaths becoming short and erratic. You grunt, nodding your head. You focus on the pleasure that her chest is bringing you at this moment, and your body is soon overtaken with a powerful release.

"Fuck! I'm coming!" you cry out, pressing her tits tightly together as rope after rope of thick, creamy hot semen erupts from your dick.

"Shit shit shit SHIT!" Jihyo screams, her body shuddering and convulsing in ecstasy as an orgasm rocks through her. Her face contorts with overwhelming pleasure as her lips part to let out a shrill shriek. Some of your cum reaches as far as her face, landing inside her gaping mouth. Mark follows suit seconds after, plunging all the way in with a roar as he proceeds to fill her up completely with his seed.

After a few more seconds, your orgasms begin to subside. Mark pulls his dick out, and some of his cum leaks out of her swollen lips. He collapses onto the floor in exhaustion, while you fall forward, lying on top of Jihyo with your head resting on her giant pillows. Her chest heaves rapidly as the lot of you catch your breath, three hot bodies slick with sweat from the sex and the steam basking in their collective afterglows.

"Fuck...That is amazing..." you pant.

"Yeah...it's...incredible..." Mark says, grinning uncontrollably to himself as he stares up at the ceiling, shuddering on occasion with a mixture of euphoria and exhaustion written all over his face. Jihyo says nothing, her mind simply too lost in the moment to attempt any coherent response. She simply lays there with her eyes close, a smile of blissful contentment spread widely across her face.

You lie there for another minute or so, enjoying the softness of her breasts beneath your head, before bringing yourself level to her head. You gaze at her for a moment, admiring the look of satisfaction on her face, before lowering your head towards her lips. Jihyo returns the kiss without opening her eyes, wrapping her arms around you in an embrace as she pulls you in tighter. Your tongue presses through her lips, and she extends hers to meet you halfway, the pair of you massaging each other's organs in the most intimate of ways. The smell of her hair, the taste of her mouth, the feel of her breasts pressed up against your chest, and the warmth of her body sets your head spinning. You have to force yourself to slow down, not wanting this moment to end so quickly.

"Oh fuck, I need to go," Mark suddenly says, shooting up straight from the floor before getting up, "I've an important meeting and I can't be late!"

"Oh," you say, breaking the kiss and rolling off Jihyo's body as you look up at Mark, who is picking up his bathrobe, "ok, I'll see you later then."

"You aren't coming with me?"

"Nope, I still have some time before I'm needed in the office, so..." you tell him, trailing off as you turn to look at Jihyo, who is silently watching the two of you speak.

"...You lucky bastard. Fine, fine. Have fun you two. I'll see you later bro," Mark picks up his remaining stuff before heading to the door. He opens it slightly, peeking out and looking around before stepping out.

"And don't forget!" He turns around to remind you, "this is the women's steam room. Don't get caught!"

Mark closes the door behind him, leaving you and Jihyo alone. She turns to face you, smirking with a knowing expression on her face.

"So...he's gone now...why're you still here?"

"You know why."

"Hmm may I do."

"I don't think we should remain here though."

"You want to go somewhere else?"

"Yeah. Don't know where though."

"C'mon. I know just the place."

Jihyo grabs your hand, pulling you to your feet. The two of you put your bathrobes back on and gather your personal effects before heading out of the door, after making sure that the coast is clear. She leads you to another part of the bathhouse, where there are a number of cubicles near the public showers.

"These are the private showers of this place. They're catered to people uncomfortable with showering in public, especially women, although there's no restriction on who can use these cubicles, or how many may technically be in it at any given moment."

"Sounds perfect for us."

"It is."

Jihyo leads you into one of the cubicles. It is small, definitely not designed for more than one person to shower in at a time, but at least there's still enough manoeuvring room for the two of you to fuck in any way you want. You lock the door to the cubicle before turning back around, only to be greeted by a sight you have never imagined you would ever get to see in your entire life. The idol leader is already naked, her bathrobe hanging on a wall-hook, and she is kneeling before you with large, gleaming puppy eyes.

"So what would you like me to do next, sir?"


End file.
